


It’s You and Me (Against the World)

by WiseGirlEverdeen



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst (?), Anyways, F/M, Jd/Veronica is not a healthy relationship, Sociopath, Stockholm Syndrome, Toxic Relationship, and I wrote it so, but like not really, especially not in this fic, idk how to explain why she did what she did, idk what else to put here, jd is a sociopath, mostly quotes from the movie, not really musical-related, theyre kinda different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseGirlEverdeen/pseuds/WiseGirlEverdeen
Summary: What if Veronica didn’t try to stop JD? What if she realized resistance was futile? What if she just gave in?
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	It’s You and Me (Against the World)

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I’d be writing Heathers fanfiction, yet here we are! This is mostly based on the movie and half of it is direct quotes from the movie. I was going to publish this yesterday but I was too tired to edit it properly. Anyways.
> 
> I just want to make it clear, I don’t condone this type of relationship, it is extremely unhealthy. That being said, I got this idea and couldn’t not write it.
> 
> Trigger warnings: mentions of murder, anything in canon Heathers really
> 
> P.S. thank you to @Alexandra_dAutriche for helping me correct the beginning, I really appreciate it. I hope it seems more natural now!

“May I see your hall pass?”

“Well, well, well. Greetings and salutations, Veronica. I thought you were dead.”

“Yeah, well you thought wrong.”

“So are you here to stop me? Huh?! Are you really gonna stop me now? Think about how much better off we’ll be together, just you and me, against the whole world.”

“No. You’re sick, JD. You’re a sick human being.”

“Ah,” he clicked his tongue, “but I love you, Veronica. Can’t you see? I’m doing all of this for you. For us. The only place that we can all truly get along is in heaven. People are gonna see the ashes of Westerburg high school and they’re gonna think, there’s a school that self destructed not because society didn’t _care_ , but because that school _was_ society!”

She just glared at him, at a loss for words.

“So, why don’t you take my hand? We can run away, together. Blow up this school and leave everything we know behind. A fresh start.”

“I…” _No. I can’t._

“Come on, Veronica. Doesn’t that sound appealing?”

She could feel her resolve weakening. She remembered what intrigued her in the first place: his charms, his mysterious smile, the way he talked. The smile he sent her way reminded her of all that and it was becoming harder and harder to say no. And then she thought of what would happen if she resisted. Veronica liked to think she was strong. She stood up to Heather Chandler that one time, after all. And Heather Chandler was a force to be reckoned with. But this type of fear, this fear wormed its way into her stomach and threatened to eat her alive from the inside out. And if JD can beat Heather Chandler, she had no way of stopping him.

“I… okay,” she finally ceded.

“Good girl,” he grinned. “Now let’s get out of here before the timer goes off.”

He took her hand and led her out of the boiler room. As soon as they stepped out of the school, JD broke into a run, Veronica in tow. They stopped for a moment as they heard the explosion behind them. They stopped to watch the school become nothing but a pile of rubble, ash and flames .

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Veronica didn’t have the heart to reply. _What have I done?_ Before she could even process what just happened, he pulled her away and guided her to her house.

“Pack up everything you want to bring with you. We’re leaving and never coming back. Meet me at my house in say, half an hour? Don’t be late.” He gave her a quick kiss and ran off.

She sighed as she collected her things. _How could I let this happen?_ She thought to herself. If you asked her where she’d see herself by the end of the year, running away with a manic sociopath would not have been her answer. She took everything she needed, finally placing her diary on top. There’s no way she’d leave that behind; too much evidence of their crimes were in there. Glancing at the clock, she realized she still had some time before leaving. She decided to flip through her diary.

**_Dear diary,  
Heather told me she teaches real life. She said, “real life sucks losers dry. You wanna fuck with the eagles, you have to learn to fly.” I said, “so, you teach people how to spread their wings and fly?” She said ”yes”. I said “you’re beautiful.”_ **

She remembered that day like it was yesterday. The first time she saw him. She had approached him during lunch.

_“Greetings and salutations. You a Heather?”_

_“No, I’m a Veronica. Sawyer.”_ _She smiled. She liked this kid already._

And then he pulled that stunt in the cafeteria.

_“That thing you pulled in the caf today was pretty severe.”_

_“Yeah, well the extreme always seems to make an impression.”_

**_Dear diary,  
I want to kill and you have to believe it’s for more than just selfish reasons, more than just a spoke in my menstrual cycle. You have to believe me. Oh Christ, I can’t explain it but I’m allowed an understanding that my parents and these Remington assholes have chosen to ignore. I understand that I must stop heather. Betty Finn was a true friend and I sold her out for a bunch of swatch dogs and Diet Coke heads. Killing Heather would be like offing the wicked witch of the west. Wait, east. West! God, I sound like a fucking psycho. Tomorrow, I’ll be kissing her aerobicised ass. But tonight, let me dream of a world without Heather. A world where I am free._ **

That Remington party. Thinking it over, that night was probably when her life started going to shit.

_“I got you into a Remington party! What’s my thanks? It’s on the hallway carpet. I got paid in puke!”_

_“Lick it up, baby! Lick. It. Up.”_

Or

_“Mmm… thank you, that was my first game of strip-croquet.”_

And then the next morning.

_“I just killed my best friend.”_

_“And your worst enemy.”_

_“Same difference.”_

She remembers him pacing around the room.

_“Shit, what are we gonna tell the cops? Fuck it if she can’t take a joke, sarge!”_

Her biggest worry was that she would have to send her SAT scores to San Quentin instead of Stanford. _Look at me now._

And when they fabricated the note.

_“It’s good, have you done this before?_ ”

At the time, she hadn’t realized that she got no reply. She was only joking back then, of course. Now, she can’t be so sure.

**_Dear diary,  
My teen angst bullshit has a body count. The most popular people in school are dead. Everybody’s sad, but it’s a weird kind of sad. Suicide gave Heather depth, Kurt a soul, Ram a brain. I don’t know what it’s giving me, but I’ve got no control over myself when I’m with JD. Are we going to prom or to hell?_ **

_Ich Luge_. German. Translates directly to “I lie.”

She remembers the funerals; how people actually started caring about Kurt and ram. How all of a sudden, Heather had a heart. She was still talking to JD.

_“Chaos was great! Chaos is what killed the dinosaurs, darling… face it, our way is the way. I mean, we scare people into not being assholes!_

_“‘Our way’ is not our way!”_

And then when she tried to break up with him.

_“And to think there was a time when I actually thought you were cool! Man, if you can't deal with me now, then just stay home and shoot your T.V.. Blow up a couple of toasters or something. Just don't come to school, and don't mess with me!”_

_“You’ll be back!”_ he had shouted.

He was right. He was always right. She flipped through a few more pages.

**_Heather told everyone about Heather.  
Yes, dear diary, I’ve cut off Heather Chandler’s head and Heather Duke’s head has sprouted back in its place like some mythological thing my eight grade boyfriend would’ve known about. Heather’s even doing the old note trick. I’ve seen JDs way. I’ve seen Miss Pauline Fleming’s way, and nothing has changed. I guess that’s Heather's way. And Jesus, what about JD? I can’t get him out of my head. Wait… where’s heather going?_ **

Ah, yes. When she stopped Heather McNamara from committing suicide.

_“Suicide is a private thing.”_

_“You’re throwing your life away to become a statistic on U. S. fucking A. Today. That’s about the least private thing I can think of.”_

When she found out about JD’s plan. Sort of.

_“Look, it was J.D.'s idea. He made out the signature sheet and everything, so why don't you just sign it!”_

_“No.”_

Or when she joked about killing Heather Duke. Was she joking? It makes no difference anymore. She’s dead either way.

_“I was thinking more along the lines of slitting Heather Duke's wrists open, making it look like a suicide.”_

_”Now you're talking! I could be up for that! I've already started underlining meaningful passages in her copy of "Moby Dick," if you know what I mean…”_

Trying to repress the memories, she turned to the last page that had writing on it.

**_Dear diary,  
Last entry. No one can stop JD. Not the FBI, the CIA or the PTA. He once told me that the extreme always makes an impression. Well now, it’s my turn. Let’s see how the son of a bitch reacts to a suicide he didn’t perform himself._ **

Her most recent entry. Written last night. Right before she tried to stop him. She wondered, _would that have been the right move?_ There was no way of knowing. Probably. _Actually, yes. It would have been. But it’s too late now anyways. I made my decision._

“Sorry for coming in through the window. Dreadful etiquette, I know.”

She looked up with a start. “When did you get here?”

“You were taking longer than the agreed upon time. I came to make sure you were still here.”

“Yeah. Sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts. Reminiscing, I guess.”

“Of course. Well, I hate to interrupt, but we really gotta go if you don’t want to get caught.”

“Fine. I’ll go say bye to my parents. I’ll tell them I’m staying with you for the weekend.

“Okay fine, but be quick. I’ll meet you in front of your house.”

“Veronica?” Her mother’s voice carried from downstairs.

“Shit, just— go. I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

“Bye bye, baby.” And with a wink, he left.

She sighed. “Coming, mom!”

She hauled the bags she was taking downstairs.

“Well, darling, what’s all this?”

“Oh, I’m just going to stay at JD’s for the weekend, is that alright?”

“Of course sweetie! Here, have some pâté before you go.”

“Tell me, why do I always skip the damn sports section?” Her dad spoke up from the couch, where he was reading the newspaper.

“Because you’re an idiot, dad.” Her heart ached. It was the last time she would say that. Ever.

“Oh, you two.”

“Well, great pâté mom, but I’ve gotta motor if I want to get there before dinner.” She made to leave, but turned around one last time. “I love you guys.”

“Oh, sweetheart, we love you too.” Her mother gave her a kiss on the cheek and her father got up to give her a quick hug. “Have fun.”

“Thanks.” And with that, she walked out, desperately trying to keep her tears at bay.

As soon as she closed the car door behind her, she took her diary and a pen out and began writing.

**_Dear diary,  
I’m a terrible person. Everyone my age is dead. I have to run away now, with JD. He says it’s us two against the world. I don’t know why I listened. I shouldn’t have listened. God, I’m a complete idiot. I’ll never go to college, forget Stanford, forget san Quentin. I should have stopped him. He thinks we’ll be happy. I’ll try to be happy._ **

She closed her diary with a sigh and leaned her head against the window. JD turned on the radio.

“Hey look, it's our song,” he joked.

Sure enough, “Teenage Suicide, Don’t Do It” blared through the speakers.

She refused to look at him. Veronica felt JD reach over and grab her hand, pressing a quick kiss to her knuckles.

“You know, I’ll always love you.”

“Yeah.”

A single tear slid down her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Come to think of it, had their relationship taken this turn, it kind of reminds me of Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince ngl. So go stream it
> 
> So now it’s time for me to rant about JD. Feel free to skip if you want.
> 
> First of all, he is a sociopath, not a psychopath. They cannot be used interchangeably, there are differences. Now that we’ve settled that, a sociopath is basically “created” because of trauma that one has suffered (keep in mind I’m not a psychologist, but I’ve spent a lot of time researching these things). JD watched his mother die in front of him. That’s fucked up. He said so himself, she knew what he was doing. She committed suicide but indirectly (sort of). His father blew up the building. From what I’ve seen, Big Bud Dean /loves/ blowing things up. So, JD, burdened with his loss, developed sociopathic tendencies. And this gave him a taste for murder and a sick way of looking at the world. He was convinced that the world would be better off without “bad people”. I can see where he’s coming from. He’s mentally ill and needs help. BUT. That does not mean he is forgiven for his actions. He roped Veronica into this mess and honestly, shipping them feels wrong. Their relationship was toxic, no questions asked. Everyone seems to forgive him way too easily (in my opinion, I don’t know how y’all fell about him). He’s manipulative. Veronica is strong, don’t get me wrong, but I just wanted to explore a possible ‘what if?’. And so, for the reasons I have stated, I love JD as a character because I find him extremely well-written, but as a person, just no. But that’s just my opinion.
> 
> ^If you see anything like that in a comment section on tiktok or insta, it just might be me venting on different platforms lmao
> 
> ^^and also if that offends anyone, it really wasn’t my intent, so sorry 
> 
> I’m honestly tempted to write an essay on him just for my own personal amusement lol.
> 
> SO
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! And if you like works in Mean Girls, Six: the Musical or a Taylor Swift song, check out my profile! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Have a lovely day, everyone! 💜


End file.
